Common software applications such as spreadsheets use tabs to label separate “sheets” and allow the user to navigate between sheets in a set of sheets, or “workbook.” A workbook, as used herein, refers to any set of tabbed elements, while a sheet refers to a tabbed element. Indeed, many non-spreadsheet applications also use the concept of tabs to aid users in accessing and organizing data.
Typically, applications require three steps to add a new sheet: (1) selecting the sheet before which the new sheet will be added; (2) selecting an “Insert” menu (e.g., from the menu bar at the top of the application screen or from within a right-click context menu); and (3) selecting “new sheet” from the Insert menu. Once the new sheet has been created, a user may move the new sheet to a desired location, such as the end of the existing list of sheet tabs, by using a drag-and-drop technique. This sequence of steps may be inconvenient for experienced users that frequently need to add new sheets to existing workbooks, and may be difficult or non-intuitive for new users.